Breakfast time
by CrazyLikeArt
Summary: It's just a morning like any other... or is it?


**Breakfast Time**

**-o-o-  
**

Nanoha was quietly humming an upbeat tune as prepared breakfast for herself and Fate. Vivio had gone to a sleepover and her other blonde had just come back from a mission two days before, so Nanoha was feeling positively happy about both the previous _family days_ the three of them had and this Sunday to spend alone with her wife.

Speaking of whom, the noise of some steps and a soft "good morning" followed by a kiss on her cheek told the blue eyed woman that said wife she had just joined her.

"Good morning Fate-chan," Nanoha answered with a smile as the blonde sat on the table and picked up the journal, "I was starting to think you wouldn't get up at all today."

"If you really want to we can get back to bed later," Fate answered with a mischievous smile, but also with that adorable blush she apparently would never grow out of whenever they flirted, "but I thought I could take a walk out while you went to see Subaru."

Nanoha looked up from her cooking to stare at those gorgeous red eyes quizzically.

"Why should I go to see Subaru? I mean, she's rather busy with the preparations for Teana's and her wedding, I'd probably just get in the way right now, don't you think?"

Fate looked at her over the journal.

"Nanoha... Wait, you mean you don't know what happened?" Now she put the journal down on the table as she looked at her with a pained expression.

The auburn haired woman could only shake her head, she hadn't heard anything and her wife's expression only caused her to worry for her former students. She just hoped it wasn't nothing serious, maybe a fight for something like the catering, like the one she herself had with Fate back then?

"They..." the blonde hesitated for a second before continuing, "they called it off. Subaru found Teana in bed with her maid of honor."

"What?" Nanoha asked shocked to the core, "but that's... it's horrible, poor Subaru... How could Tea-" she closed her mouth with an audible click as her brain rebooted and finished to process the news she had just heard, "Fate, aren't _**you**_ Teana's maid of honor for her marriage?"

"Oh. Yeah, I was, but they're not going to marry anymore, a mess came up," she answered taking the journal once again and going back to read it.

Nanoha opened her mouth to say something, but closed it without a sound coming out. She tried a second time with the same result. It was just so... Surreal? Unbelievable? Shocking? Well, it certainly was shocking, so shocking she couldn't even feel angry or sad or anything else, really. She just stood there, her breakfast forgotten, opening and closing her mouth wanting to say something but not knowing _what_ to say.

They remained like that for a minute, maybe two, when finally Fate snorted, then chuckled, then her shoulders were shaking and the journal fell to the floor as the blonde started to laugh to tears.

"Ha-ap-p-py," she had to stop to catch her breath before trying again, "happy April Fools' day Nanoha."

She couldn't see her face but it must have been really comical, because Fate burst out laughing hysterically once again. Nanoha wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh along for what was a pretty well done prank, hit her wife with the frying pan she was holding, or kiss her in relief it really was just a prank.

In the end she didn't do any of those things, she pouted and turned her back to the still laughing blonde calling her meanie. Her sulking, however, came to an end when she felt a couple of arms circling her waist and a soft warm taller body pressing on her back. Fate's lips kissed her neck lightly before grazing her ear.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha, please forgive me."

Before she could even consider refusing her body had already betrayed her, and she had nodded conceding her forgiveness to the blonde.

"Thank you," Fate said leaving another soft kiss on her neck, "now, if I take the sugar jar I'll find the sugar, right? I won't end up putting salt in my coffee like last year, will I?"

Nanoha's eyes widened and she turned to look at her with an incredulous expression.

"You... you were still holding a grudge over it, isn't it? You just... you made me believe you'd... because of that..." She was having problems putting her thoughts into a coherent sentence because the whole situation was just _so absurd_!

"Don't be ridiculous honey, do you really think I'd resent you ruining my morning coffee so much I'd wait one whole year planning the meanest prank I could think of just to get my revenge? You're starting to sound paranoid. Now, about the sugar...?"

Nanoha gave it to her before fleeing to the bathroom with an excuse. Once there she hurriedly called two of her closest friends through her device.

"Hayate-chan, Yuuno-kun, I thought twice about it, and I don't think playing a prank on Fate is a good idea. Let's call it off, ok?"

The smile Fate had when Nanoha rejoined her for breakfast was a knowing one, but it was ignored as they started to make plans for their Sunday together. One in which there were going to be no more pranks.

-o-o-

**AN**: Just a little sillyness. I hope you've enjoyed this very short piece I almost wanted to write something that would be a prank to you, my dear readers, but in the end I ended up writing this instead. Now go and play real pranks on whoever you know! XD


End file.
